


low-key into you

by avestrum



Series: tendou week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Internal Monologue, M/M, Nohebi, Nohebi Tendou Satori, Tendou Satori Week, TendouWeek2020, low-key pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avestrum/pseuds/avestrum
Summary: As expected the redhead is on the first rotation, standing down the middle with a smirk across his lips. He is tall, with long, and lean arms. Ushijima does not underestimate how skinny they look.He watched their previous game moments ago, and knows how deceptively stern those hands and arms can be.How unforgiving.Day 6 Tendou Week: ushiten + different sport/teams au
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Daishou Suguru, Tendou Satori & Numai Kazuma, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: tendou week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750729
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144
Collections: TendouWeek2020





	low-key into you

They make it again to nationals in his second year. He is from a powerhouse school, but every team here is from a powerhouse school. Ushijima glances around the large stadium, taking in the high ceilings and bright, blinding lights. To his right is Niiyama Girls volleyball club, lined up much like the rest of Shiratorizawa’s Boys volleyball club. To his left are the Hyogo Boys representatives. In front of him, is his chance to bring pride to his team.

There are multiple teams today that he wishes to face. Their first match against Tsubakihara ends with a a startling loss as Ushijima powers through each block. Of course Itachiyama is the highest point for them to reach, last year's champions standing strong once again. 

The neighbouring match however intrigues him, an unfamiliar redhead of hair catches his eye. The number 5 on Nohebi has finally been rotated into the starting line up. Ushijima vaguely remembers him from the previous year. Nohebi had slithered their way past both Inarizaki and Kamomedai.

This year, their rivals are Shinzen. Ushijima watches as he towels off his sweat, water bottle held to his lips. The redhead jumps, hair clashing with the green and yellow of his uniform. There is no signal from anyone before Shinzen's wing spiker has his spike killed. 

The redhead throws his arms up in the air with an excitable yell. Nohebi's ace claps him on the back, hard. While their captain just reaches over and ruffles the wild red hair on top of number five's head. 

*

Shiratorizawa is to face Nohebi in the next match. He is not afraid because he knows his teammates will support him as they have trained to do so. But Nohebi are unknown rivals and despite watching them from a distance, he is not so confident about their tactics. 

As expected the redhead is on the first rotation, standing down the middle with a smirk across his lips. He is tall, with long, and lean arms. Ushijima does not underestimate how skinny they look.

He watched their previous game moments ago, and knows how deceptively stern those hands and arms can be. 

How unforgiving.

"Tch, this is shiratorizawa's star ace huh." The redhead says from across the net with narrowed eyes. Ushijima barely flinches from the stare however. 

"I am." He responds without a hint of emotion in his tone. The redhead seems to falter for a moment, blinking dumbly before a smile gather's onto his lips.

"Alright ace, show me what you can do."

At first Ushijima frowns. Baseless confidence has always been his pet peeve, and this blocker that Nohebi has employed is grinning like he isn't taking the match seriously. He flails dramatically with each rally and pass, although he is never clumsy and his movements are always intentional.

Semi is subbed in for Yunohama, their current first year pinch server. Semi serves well, towards the corner of the court however it is received cleanly by Nohebi's libero. 

The ball sails over the net with a slight spin. Reon receives it steadily and Shirabu sets it towards him.

It is a clean pass. None of Nohebi reacts to it.

In slow motion, Ushijima believes that this will be another free point for himself. For his team.

A red blur blocks his line of sight suddenly. He spikes, panic unshowing on his face. The thud of the ball hitting the ground is obvious. He expects to hear the sounds of his school cheering. They had gotten a point had they not? Then he feels the growing smug aura from across the net. The ball rolls to a stop at his feet, having landed on Shiratorizawa's side of the court despite Ushijima's confidence in his own strength and form.

"Miracle boy!" The redhead then cheers, throwing his hands up in the air with a grin before he launches into a dance. "Sa-To-Ri!"

Ushijima has always maintained calm. 

He is fuming on the inside. 

Nohebi gathers around their middle blocker and showers him in praises, causing the redhead to blush slightly and tip his head back with a genuine laugh and smile.

The stray, passing thought, that the red head is cute, flutters through his mind before he shoves it away and reminds himself to focus on the game.

  
  


*

The end of the three game day leaves Ushijima exhausted. Despite the underhanded tactics of Nohebi, Shiratorizawa squeaks by the first set and claims their third set for a victory over the opposing Academy. Of course there were tears on the court. Of relief from his teammates. Of disappointment from Nohebi as they gathered around each other and hugged one another. 

Ushijima couldn't help but have his gaze drawn to the redhead. He wasn't crying like the rest of his team but instead he stood staring at the high ceilings of the Tokyo stadium. Nohebi's vice captain had an arm around his shoulder, another second year that Ushijima vaguely remembers. Soon enough the vice captain tugs the redhead away.

Ushijima expects for the teams to have lost to have left the stadium at the end of the day, now that there are no remaining matches, but when he leaves their hotel for a jog after their dinner, he is surprised to see the redhead from Nohebi, dressed in plain clothes along with their vice captain and a few others.

He fully intends to job past them as he approaches, jacket collar pulled firmly up to his jaw to prevent exposure to the cold winter air. 

"Hey if it isn't Shiratorizawa's miracle boy." The redhead crows when he spots Ushijima. The second year captain expects the group to move our of his way the closer he gets and three do, but the redhead stays still in his path. "Good game today huh?"

"Tendou leave him alone. He probably thinks he's too good for us." One of them, with a a blonde head of hair and a dark undercut mutters. He reaches out to pull the redhead, Tendou, out of the way of the path.

Ushijima slows his pace, removing both earphones from his ears as he faces the other member of the team who spoke.

"You played well despite your underhanded tactics and your loss." He says flatly as he glances back and forth between each one of them. "However it was inevitable that you would lose, if you do not prepare yourself to win honestly."

The blonde purses his lips and looks ready to respond, but the vice captain shushes him, obviously pinching his side in an attempt to have him shut up.

However Ushijima isn't done.

"Tendou Satori, that is your name, correct?" Ushijima has been mulling over the information revealed by the redhead during the match. "Your blocks are commendable and their style is unique. The more you hone such a skill, the more difficult you will be to play against."

tendou's mouth drops open in surprise, not a single noise escaping it as he begins to move his mouth like a fish out of water. 

"I look forward to playing you next year." Ushijima says honestly and genuinely. When it is clear no one from the Nohebi trio will respond, Ushijima gives them each a small respectf bow before he turns to continue his run.

A few steps away without having put his headphones back in his ears he hears, "Waaah Suguchan! Why does he have to be so cute?" 

If a smile stays on his face the while run, even all the way back to his hotel room.

He pretends he doesnt know how it happened 


End file.
